The Phone Call
by lovejag
Summary: Harm desperately calls Mac while she is still on mission. AU for Pas de Deux.


"The Phone Call"  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't know own JAG and its characters. Lol if I did this conversation would be in there.  
Author's Note: This is kind of a sequel to "Saying Good-bye," but you don't need to read the first one to understand this one. I still haven't seen tonight's episode, but I know there was no phone call. Shucks! So this would be AU.  
Spoilers: All previews and spoilers given for "Pas De Deux"  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harm paced his apartment. There was no way he could deal with this situation any longer. He needed to be able to sleep, and he wasn't going to do that until he straightened things out with Mac.   
  
After calling Webb's mom, and getting no answer from her. He had gone to that CIA lawyer to try to get a phone number from her. Maybe if he had just went out on a date with her, he wouldn't have had to face all the problems he did trying to help her out. In the end, he had the phone number.   
  
Now Harm faced another problem. He knew that calling her could mean she could be found out by the men after her and Webb. If somehow they had tapped the phone, were trying to make a deal, or if they had control of them it could mean the end for them.  
  
His own personal needs were winning against all the danger. If someone else answered then he would hang up. If Mac answered then she would be smart enough to hide who was calling, and maybe she would know to call back when she had her chance. At least her voice would reaffirm that she was alive. Even though deep down he would always know if she was totally gone, because half his heart would be missing.  
  
Picking up his phone he started to dial. His conscious making him stop for a moment before hitting the last number, but he couldn't give up. He had a mission to accomplish, and he was going to talk to her.   
  
"Jane Williams," Mac answered the phone using her undercover name, but it was a great relief to Harm. She didn't seem to be worried or anxious.  
  
"Sarah, this is Harm. I need to talk to you about how things were left before you went away."  
  
"Harm this is not the time to discuss this. I'll be coming home as soon as I can. Can't we have this conversation later?"  
  
"No, I can't. Mac, I hated how you left my apartment. If something happened to you, and I couldn't tell you how I feel it would be too much."  
  
"I'm not going to get my hopes, and think that when I get home you'll be all set to talk about what's going on between us. I'm sick and tired of this dance, and if you care about me you would finally let go and tell me when I'm there with you."  
  
"You are closer to me then most of my family, Sarah. If you want a relationship? Fine, but you've got to stop going on undercover missions with Webb as his pregnant wife."  
  
"I'll do that the day you give up flying, Harm. This is my job, and if that's the only way you'll take me then you really don't know me at all. At least I know now how you really feel for me. Stop trying to make feelings up, Harm, that you don't truly feel. If you don't love me just get over with and say it. I'm a big bad Marine, and I can deal with it."  
  
"I know all that, Mac. I just can't take it you being gone when I could learn at any moment that you are dead. I need you, Mac, and that means right here with me."  
  
"I guess you are finally getting a dose of what I feel every time you go flying. I can't even count how many nightmares I've had while you were off flying for whatever reason over the years. I just pray that every time that you come home safe and maybe one day home to me. Just know this..."   
  
The explosion Harm heard over the phone line cut off the rest of her words. "Mac...Sarah... please answer me," cried Harm over the phone but the phone line had gone dead. The pain he felt he knew was nothing like what Mac maybe going through, but for him it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.  
  
The End 


End file.
